Ayelied Technology
The Ayelied are a member of the 'Ancients' specifically they were a Star Empire. Technologically they were comparable to both their cousins, the Ori and Alteran. The First War in Heaven ended with the destruction of the Ayelied Star Empire, it lasted several thousand years, during which time their technology advanced significantly. Military Technology The Ayelied are in comparison to the Alteran a great deal more violent, this is reflected by the fact they have a number of more advanced technologies in the employ of their military. Personal Weapons Most Ayelied Personal Weapons are energy based though the type of energy used by the weapons varies. Ayelied Personal Energy Weapon Pistol type 1 A pistol style weapon the fired a blast of charged energy that could be set on multiple settings. Sithis describes it to Stendarr as "a weapon utlizing charged particles to deal with those who prove to be troublesome," after using it to deal with a hostile native creature. The weapon's effects are described as a shaped pulse which leaves extensive burns. On its standard setting it vaporizes large chunks of the target. Ayelied Personal Energy Weapon Pistol type 2 The standard weapon of the Ayelied military as a side arm. It seems to be a design variation of the type 1, its primary difference is it appears to intended for use aboard ships. Its capable of firing five shot bursts for sustained periods of times, on settings that won't damage the hull of starships. Ayelied Personal Energy Weapon Carbine Used by Ayelied Military Personal. The weapon is stainless and fires pulses of energy, which are capable of penetrating body armor. Ayelied Personal Energy Weapon 'Shotgun' ''' Found by General O'neill it fires packets of highly charged particles, which are capable of burning through multiple targets. It is an extremely effective weapon against perssonal shields because of the stress it puts on them. It is also effective against replicators because it fires highly charged particles rather than 'lasers' these particles litterally tear apart what it hits on combat settings. '''Ayelied Personal Energy Weapon Lightning Projector Fires a blast of ball lightning which can burn through most targets. Ayelied Personal Energy Weapon Glove type Appears to be related to the Kull Weapons, especially given Raiden has access to similar glove based weapons. Automated Weapons Drone weapons were used heavily for personal defense of important members of the Ayelied race typically. These drone weapons are generally equipped with anti gravity technology to allow for flight and energy weapons and shields. Sphere Types Ranging in size sphere types are classed together by the sphere shaped. They typically are used in groups of three or five and equipped with directed energy weapons. In addition to their offensive capacity they are able to generate energy fields both for defense, and for forming platforms. Mobile Suit Technology Mobile Suits were pioneered shortly before the first War in Heaven and saw limited use by the Ayelied before the end of the war and the destruction of the Ayelied society. They were roughly comparable to their Daedric and Aedric counterparts, who were based on the same program. With regards to Goa'uld Mobile Suit Technology as of the year 2005 Ayelied mobile suits would still be more advanced. Notably Ayelied designs were capable of anti capital ship strikes. Warships Ramius-class ''' An Ayelied heavy warship class which had yet to be built until over a century into the first War in Heaven. The Ramius-class was 7840 meters in length, by labelling it was considered a cruiser. Despite their late introduction the design did manage to make a good showing but by the point they had been built in signifcant numbers the war had already turned against the Ayelied. '''Dreadnought class Warships Dreadnoughts were heavy ships of the line for the Ayelied, Aedra, and Daedra's fleets during the war in heavy. Each of these vessel's main body were over a dozen kilometers in length and generally a third of that wide, discouting the wings. Dreadnoughts on both sides were generally very similar due to similar tech base between sides. Large Non Energy Weapons Ancient Drones As with the Alteran the Ancients had acess to drones. Mass Drivers Mass Drivers were a favored method by the Ayelied for planetary bombardment, or even out right destruction. Space Stations City Ships The Ayelied City Ships were roughly comparable to the Atlantis-class city ships created by the Alteran Republic. Most of these City Ships were either captured or destroyed by the Aedra or Daedra during the First War in Heaven. War Stations An Ayelied War Station were massive constructs being hundred of kilometers across and protected by extremely powerful shields. To defeat one they required multiple focused capital weight vessels. Mobile Armor Technology Ayelied mobile Armor Technology was considered on par with mobile suits of the time though slightly inferior to Aedra and Daedra designs. Mobile Armors however had been the standard fighter type for the last several thousand years. Typically Mobile Armors employed by the Ayelied were heavily armored and shielded, being sufficient to destroy Wraith Cruisers while in serious need of repairs. Material Sciences Almaterium The advanced material of choice for the Ayelied and their sucessors for construction of both warships and structures after it was rediscovered. Naquadah alloys As with most ancient civilizations, and sucessors, the Ayelied utilize alloys of Naquadah for construction up until Almaterium was (re) discovered. Power Sources Zero Point Energy Like the Alteran's the Ayelied utilize there own version of ZPM technology. These crystal like devices are unlike Alteran which are primarily yellow, Ayelied version ZPMs are noted for being white. Vacuum Energy System A technology that was developed towards the end of the Age of Dreams the Ayelied employed on a limitted basis and the Daedra and Aedra new version ships utilized them extensively as the War in Heaven progressed. The Alterans attempted to create a version without the limitter system imposed by the Ayelied and Aedra, or the weaponization of exotic particles used by the Daedra. Category:Lightning Fervor Category:Technology